


Room Service

by mayakitten



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten





	Room Service

Room Service – Lleyton/Novak

“Congratulations mate, you were too good out there.”

Novak looked up from his stretch. “You played well Lleyton. It was a tough match.”

Lleyton shrugged. “Not well enough though.”

The two men stared at each other in silence for a moment. It was Lleyton that broke the slightly awkward silence.

“Listen mate, do you have any plans for dinner?”

“No, nothing in particular. Why?

“No reason,” Lleyton shifted uncomfortably, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Just wondered if you might like to join me for a bit of room service.”

Novak smiled. “Yes, that would be nice. Thank you.”

Lleyton grinned in relief. “Great! Well, come and find me when you’re ready.”


End file.
